Blossom of Heart
by Kim Candy
Summary: Cinta segitiga yang rumit antara Yifan, Junmyeon juga Yixing. [Krisho. slight!KrAy. BL. DLDR. RnR] [#BahteraKrishoPrompt #HanahakiByouAU #HanahakiKrisho]
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom of Heart**

 **T**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Krisho slight! KrAy**

 **.**

 **Hanahaki Disease!AU**

 **BL. Typo. Alur yang terlalu cepat, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the Show!^^**

* * *

Junmyeon duduk diam di bangku taman yang ada di rumahnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah rumpun bunga _lily_ yang ditanam ibunya yang tengah bermekaran, serta beberapa jenis bebungaan lainnya yang kuncupnya mulai bermekaran. Mereka tumbuh dengan subur karena ibunya rajin merawatnya.

Taman bunga yang lain pun ikut tumbuh subur. Namun bukan karena rutin diberi air dan pupuk. Bukan pula karena sekarang memasuki musim semi. Bukan sama sekali.

Bunga itu tumbuh subur karena hati sang pemilik yang menghangat karena cinta. Bukan cinta yang berujung bahagia seperti kebanyakan orang. Melainkan cinta yang tak berbalas.

Taman bunga itu semakin subur karena rasa cinta yang semakin dalam. Membuat sang pemilik menderita. Derita yang terlalu sayang untuk disembuhkan.

 _Hanahaki disease._ Begitu orang menyebutnya.

Junmyeon mulai memuntahkan bebungaan itu ketika cinta pertamanya yang terpendam itu mengumumkan kepadanya dan teman-temannya yang lain bahwa ia berpacaran dengan anak kelas sebelah. Yang keluar dari paru-parunya merupakan bunga _gloxinia_ berwarna ungu dengan sedikit warna putih di tepi kelopaknya.

Tak seorangpun mengetahui perihal tersebut. Sampai suatu hari, ia lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi ketika sedang memuntahkan bunga-bungaan itu. Kyungsoo, teman akrabnya di _club choir_ memergokinya.

"Siapa, hyung?"

Junmyeon menatapnya dengan serba salah. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dan sejak kapan?"

Mata besar Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam, ia akui itu cukup mengerikan. Namun ia tetap menutup mulutnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu 'kan seberapa mengerikannya penyakit ini?"

Junmyeon menundukkan kepala. Memikirkan dua opsi yang dapat ia tempuh untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

Yang pertama, mendapat balasan cinta dari yang bersangkutan, dan yang kedua adalah operasi pengangkatan tumbuhan bunga di dalam paru-parunya. Namun perasaannya kepada orang itu akan ikut terangkat bersamaan dengan terangkatnya akar tumbuhan itu.

Opsi pertama dirasa sangat mustahil. Disisi lain, ia juga tak mau kehilangan rasa ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan sekarang siapa orang itu, tidak apa. Mungkin kau mau cerita lain kaliㅡ"

"Yifan."

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika Junmyeon menyebut nama itu.

"Dia orangnya."

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti berpikir akan sangat mustahil membuat Yifan berbalik mencintaiku, yang _notabene_ nya baru saja berpacaran dengan Yixing, bukan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namun membenarkan dalam hati. Junmyeon terbatuk kecil, beberapa helai _gloxinia_ turut keluar bersamaan dengan batuknya. Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat ia mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau dikasihani." Komentar Junmyeon setelah menafsirkan arti pandangan Kyungsoo secara asal.

"Aku bukan mengasihanimu. Aku khawatir padamu."

Junmyeon beralih untuk membuang bunga itu di lubang wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak bicara pada sembarang orang tentang hal ini."

Setelahnya Junmyeon keluar dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam dengan sejuta pikiran di benaknya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan Yifan memang tak terlalu dekat. Namun mereka berada dalam lingkup pertemanan yang sama. Mereka baru saling mengenal ketika menginjak tahun kedua _senior highschool_ _ㅡ_ mereka baru sekelas di tahun kedua _._ Dan Junmyeon langsung jatuh cinta padanya, dan itu merupakan cinta pertamanya.

Heh. Cinta pertama yang menyakitkan.

Mereka tak banyak berinteraksi karena Junmyeon memang orang yang tertutup. Ia masih beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya di semester pertama ini. Teman dekatnya di kelas ini hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Yifan. Yifan memang baru-baru ini masuk hitungan sebagai teman dekatnya.

Kemudian, semenjak Yifan dan Yixing berpacaran, pemuda manis dengan lesung pipinya itu jadi sering ikutan gabung dengan mereka. Junmyeon tak mempermasalahkan jika Yixing ingin bergabung dengan mereka.

Namun ia bukan manusia dengan hati sekuat baja. Ia harus berkali-kali menelan kepahitan ketika mereka mengumbar kemesraan dihadapan mereka semua. Teman-temannya yang tidak tahu-menahu perihal penyakitnya hanya menyoraki mereka, bermaksud menggoda. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang penuh kepalsuan.

Sementara bibirnya mengukir senyum, hati kecilnya menangis pilu.

Ia ingin marah. Ia sangat cemburu. Ia ingin menangis dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak suka.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Memangnya dia siapa?

Terkadang Junmyeon menangis sendirian ketika teringat hal itu.

Ia tahu ia salah karena jatuh cinta pada Yifan. Seandainya bisa memilih, ia tak ingin jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta membuat semuanya menjadi rumit.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sudah sekitar dua bulan sejak Junmyeon mulai memuntahkan helaian _gloxinia_ berwarna ungu itu. Dan ia merasa penyakitnya semakin parah. Berkali-kali sudah Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, namun ia menolak. Ia dapat menyugesti, bahwa dokter yang memeriksanya nanti pasti menyuruhnya untuk melakukan operasi.

Ia tidak mau. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Mungkin, sampai kedepan nanti ia tak mau mengubah pikirannya.

.

.

Jam makan siang telah tiba. Junmyeon ketiduran di jam pelajaran sebelumnya, beruntung waktu itu jam kosong. Jadi ia bisa tidur tanpa teguran guru di depan.

Ketika ia bangun, ia mendapati kelas sudah sepi. Hanya dia sendirian. Ia mendengus, kenapa teman-temannya itu tega meninggalkannya tanpa membangunkannya terlebih dahulu.

Ia pun bangkit, berniat menghampiri teman-temannya ke kantin. Di depan pintu kelas, ia berpapasan dengan Yixing.

"Oh, hai Yixing. Kau mencari Yifan? Dia dan yang lainnya sudah pergi ke kantin dan meninggalkan aku disini sendirian," tutur Junmyeon sekaligus curhat.

"Ah, tidak. Aku mencarimu."

Junmyeon berkedip pelan,"Aku?"

Yixing mengangguk lalu memegang pergelangan tangannya,

"Ikuti aku."

Junmyeon hanya bisa menurut karena Yixing sudah menyeretnya. Dan Yixing membawanya ke _rooftop._ Kemudian mereka duduk di bangku yang ada disana.

Junmyeon berdehem, memastikan suaranya keluar dengan jelas.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Yixing menghela napasnya, sorot matanya nampak layu, tak bersemangat dan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Aku tahu kita tak seberapa dekat. Tapi entah kenapa, aku ingin menceritakan hal ini padamu."

Yixing kembali menghela napas, membuat Junmyeon penasaran, 'cerita' apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Junmyeon.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, atau Yifan tak benar-benar cinta padaku. Dan hanya aku yang mencintainya setulus hati."

Dahi Junmyeon mengerut,"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Yixing menatapnya sebentar, kemudian tangannya merogoh sesuatu di kantung seragamnya. Kemudian ia menyodorkan kantung plastik kecil berwarna transparan yang berisi beberapa helai bunga berwarna kuning dengan sedikit bercak darah di ujung-ujungnya.

Junmyeon menatapnya tak percaya,"Kau..?"

Yixing tersenyum kecil, dan terkekeh. Entah apa yang lucu.

"Ya. Aku terkena _hanahaki disease._ "

Junmyeon masih tak dapat mempercayai kenyataan yang ia hadapi. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Ini, krisan kuning?"

"Hm, sepertinya ya."

Junmyeon terdiam. Krisan kuning. Melambangkan penolakan, atau cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terdengar aneh jika Yixing mengalami ini. Ia pikir mereka saling mencintai. Namun kenyataannya, Yixing juga menderita penyakit yang serupa. Apakah itu berarti Yifan tidak mencintai Yixing setulus hati?

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku? Bagimu, aku adalah orang asing. Bagaimana bisa kau percaya padaku?"

Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Kau orang baik. Aku percaya padamu."

Junmyeon tak mengerti. Mengapa semudah itu Yixing bercerita padanya. Sementara dirinya, harus menyembunyikan perasaannya dan penyakitnya mati-matian.

"Selanjutnya, kau mau berbuat apa?"

Yixing menggeleng. Terlihat putus asa.

"Kau harus memastikan semuanya. Apa yang Yifan inginkan dan apa yang ia rasakan terhadapmu. Kalian harus bicara."

Junmyeon meringis dalam hati. Hebat sekali ya, dia memberi saran kepada orang. Sementara ia sendiri sibuk mengumpulkan serpihan hatinya yang berhamburan.

"Hm. Akan ku coba nanti. Terimakasih, Junmyeon-ah. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dekat."

Junmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hi, long time no see :)**

 **Sebelumnya, aku mau ngasih tau kalian yang belum tau apa itu _'hanahaki'._ Atau yang belum paham, apasih _hanahaki_ itu?**

 **Jadi, _hanahaki_ adalah penyakit yang menyerang saluran pernapasan manusia. Biasanya ditandai dengan batuk dan diiringi oleh keluarnya bebungaan jenis tertentu dan bahkan bisa keluar darah bersamaan dengan bunganya. Penyebabnya adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Wih serem ya? Untungnya, itu cuma penyakit fiksi. Nggak bisa bayangin kalau seandainya itu ada beneran.**

 **Dan metode pengobatannya ada dua opsi. Opsi satu, si X membalas cintamu. Opsi kedua, operasi pengangkatan tanaman bunga yang diiringi dengan hilangnya perasaanmu kepada si X. Sebenernya udah aku kasih tau sih di atas sana(?) tapi biar gak bingung, ku tulis lagi deh.**

 **Kalian yang baca ini mungkin udah baca beberapa karya author lain yang baru-baru ini dengan mengangkat tema yang sama. Sesungguhnya ini adalah project dari #BahteraKrisho dengan tema Hanahaki Byou. Dan saya ikutan haha~**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati project kami ini ya~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **21.12 WITA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom of Heart**

 **T**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Krisho slight!KrAy**

 **.**

 **Hanahaki Disease!AU**

 **BL. DLDR. RnR.**

 **Typo. Alur terlalu lambat/cepat, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope u like it^^**

* * *

Memasuki bulan ketiga, rasa sesak yang meliputi dadanya semakin menjadi. Junmyeon menjadi lebih sering memuntahkan bunga dari paru-parunya. Dan sejauh ini, tak ada orang lain selain Kyungsoo yang mengetahui penyakitnya. Ia bersyukur.

Semenjak Yixing mengatakan bahwa ia juga menderita _hanahaki,_ Junmyeon jadi lebih sering mengamati perilaku Yifan ketika sedang bersama Yixing. Atau mengamati reaksi pemuda itu ketika membicarakan Yixing.

Dia terlihat nyaman. Ia menikmati waktunya bersama Yixing.

Dan lagi, Yixing kelihatan baik-baik saja.

Maka untuk memastikan semuanya, Junmyeon meminta Yixing untuk menemuinya di _rooftop_ usai pulang sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Itu adalah kata yang pertama kali Junmyeon keluarkan ketika Yixing tiba.

"Aku baik."

Junmyeon jadi bingung sendiri ketika Yixing hanya mengutarakan jawaban yang singkat. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh, namun entah mengapa merasa segan.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah penyakitku? _Well, that's getting worse."_

Junmyeon merasa terkagum sejenak, Yixing seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Selanjutnya, mereka saling terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Junmyeon memikirkan ini sejak awal. Apakah Yixing harus tahu tentang penyakitnya? Namun, Yixing pasti ingin mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik penyakitnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Yifan juga. Ia masih menghargai pemuda itu.

Namun pada akhirnya, Junmyeon membuka suara dan berkata,

"Apa kau percaya jika aku berkata bahwa aku juga terserang _hanahaki_?"

Yixing menatapnya dengan kening berkerut,"Apa?"

"Ah, lupakan."

"Kau juga kena _hanahaki_?"

Junmyeon menggaruk kepalanya dan memandang ke sembarang arah, "Uh, ya, begitulah."

Yixing berdecak kaget, ia merasa takjub, kaget dan tak percaya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Siapa?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Junmyeon bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah Yixing.

"Maaf – "

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Kemudian ia bertanya,

"Apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Yifan? Tentang hubungan kalian."

Junmyeon buru-buru menambahkan ketika menangkap perubahan raut wajah Yixing.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian berdua, tapi – "

"Dia tidak banyak bicara mengenai itu. Dia terkesan tak ingin menjawab ketika aku bertanya dan sering mengalihkan topik pembicaraan."

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menghela napasnya kasar.

"Yixing, penyakit ini, mengerikan. Ia semakin parah dari hari kehari. Kau harus bergerak cepat."

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Apa kau juga akan membiarkan bunga-bunga itu tumbuh subur dan menyakitimu, atau mengambil langkah lain?"

Junmyeon diam sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil, sakit rasanya memikirkan pertanyaan Yixing tadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.." lirihnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

' _Biarlah aku yang mengalah. Kalau itu membuatmu bahagia, kenapa tidak?'_

.

.

.

Yifan sedang santai di ruang tengah rumahnya sembari mengerjakan beberapa tugas. Ia beranjak dari tugas-tugasnya untuk mengambil minum. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Ia baru merasakan seteguk air ketika bel berbunyi. Ia menaruh gelasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Ah, kau rupanya. Ayo masuk."

Yifan membuka lebar pintunya, mempersilakan tamunya untuk memasuki rumahnya. Setelah tamunya masuk, ia menutup pintu dan menyuruhnya untuk menyampirkan jaketnya di tempat yang telah tersedia.

"Coklat, teh atau kopi?"

"Coklat. Jika kau tak keberatan."

Yifan terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak."

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Yifan kembali dengan dua mug berwarna putih dengan asap yang mengepul. Ia menaruh keduanya di atas meja.

"Terimakasih."

Yifan hanya bergumam untuk menanggapinya.

"Jadi, Junmyeon-ah, ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Apa aku dilarang untuk bertamu?"

Yifan mendengus, "Kalau aku melarangmu, aku tidak akan pernah membukakan pintu untukmu."

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. Ia menyesap lagi coklat hangatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara beberapa hal denganmu."

Yifan mengangguk, mempersilakannya untuk melanjutkan bicara. Junmyeon berdehem pelan.

"Kau dan Yixing sudah pacaran berapa bulan?"

Dahi Yifan berkerut, namun tetap menjawabnya,"Sekitar 3 bulan."

Junmyeon menganggukkan kepala. Ia menatap mug di tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan. Junmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ia terdiam. Apa yang harus ia katakam pada Yifan? Ia hanya tak ingin terkesan mencampuri urusan mereka.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku bertanya?"

Yifan yang sedari tadi tidak dapat menerka jalan pikiran Junmyeon hanya menghela napasnya.

"Tanyakan saja. Apapun."

Junmyeon tidak berani menatap Yifan. Ia hanya menunduk, memandangi coklatnya yang tersisa setengah.

"Apa kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain?"

Kemudian hening. Hening yang cukup lama sehingga Junmyeon takut Yifan akan mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak normal.

Penasaran karena tak kunjung mendapat respon, Junmyeon memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yifan. Yifan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat ia mengerti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

"Aku menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk kalian."

Junmyeon menggigit lidahnya. Entah untuk alasan apa, matanya menjadi basah. Dan tenggorokannya mulai gatal. Ia rasa, ia akan memuntahkan bunga lagi.

"M-maaf Yifan, aku ingin ke toilet. Bisa kau beritahu aku dimana toiletnya?"

"Di sebelah kiri dapur."

Junmyeon segera bangkit dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju toilet.

.

"Ukh..."

Junmyeon memuntahkan semua bunga itu ke wastafel. Air mata yang tadi tergenang meluncur bebas menuruni pipinya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan isak tangisnya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Ia mencuci wajahnya juga tangannya yang kotor karena percikan darah. Berharap air ini bisa menyamarkan air matanya. Ia membuang seluruh bunga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya ke saluran air.

Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Berantakan. Dengan mata yang membengkak dan merah.

"Aku tidak mau menemui Yifan dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Ia menarik tisu yang tersedia disana dan mengelap wajahnya. Setelah membuangnya, ia berjalan keluar dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Jun, kau sakit? Apa yang terjadi?"

Yifan terheran mendapati Junmyeon hanya menundukkan kepalanya setelah ia dari toilet. Junmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak apa."

Ia meminum coklatnya yang sudah dingin sampai habis.

"Terimakasih, Yifan. Aku mau pulang."

Yifan bangkit, mengantarkan Junmyeon ke depan pintu. Ia mengambil jaket milik Junmyeon dan menyampirkannya di bahu Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menggigit bibirnya, kepalanya terasa sakit dan napasnya begitu sesak. Ia tersenyum lemah ketika Yifan melambaikan tangannya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia menjauhi pintu utama rumah Yifan, ia terduduk dan napasnya terengah. Yifan segera berlari mendekati Junmyeon dengan wajah panik.

"Hey, Junmyeon-ah, kau kenapa?"

"Uhh..uhuk!"

Setelahnya Junmyeon pingsan dengan kelopak _gloxinia_ yang berhamburan disana-sini. Yifan _speechless._ Ia memungut satu _petal_ cantik berwarna ungu dengan gradasi putih di pinggirnya itu. Ia bisa melihat bercak darah mengotori kecantikan bunga itu.

Ia tak percaya kalau selama ini Junmyeon menderita sebanyak ini. Siapa yang menyebabkan Junmyeon mengidap penyakit ini?

.

.

.

.

Yifan membawa Junmyeon ke rumah sakit. Ia sudah mengatakan hal ini pada teman-teman dan keluarga Junmyeon. Disini ia bersama dengan kakak dari Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Yixing. Mereka semua terlihat begitu khawatir.

Junmyeon masih belum sadarkan diri. Kakaknya, Kyuhyun duduk di samping ranjang. Ia mengusap tangan Junmyeon dengan lembut. Sementara yang lainnya duduk di sofa yang tersedia disana. Berharap agar Junmyeon segera bangun.

"Maaf, aku ke toilet sebentar."

Yixing bangkit dan buru-buru berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di ruangan yang sama.

.

Yixing membasuh wajahnya, mencoba menenangkan pikiran. Ia takut akan mengalami hal yang sama. Dan ia begitu menyadari perasaan Junmyeon yang sebenarnya.

Meski Junmyeon tak mau memberitahu siapa orang yang menyebabkannya sakit, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Yifan lah orang yang membuat Junmyeon jadi seperti ini secara tidak langsung. Semua itu sangat jelas di matanya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan Junmyeon, tapi Junmyeon terlihat lebih menderita.

Yifan pun tak benar-benar cinta padanya, jadi untuk apa ia mempertahankan hubungan mereka?

Tangannya meremat pinggiran wastafel sambil sesekali menghela napas kasar.

Baiklah. Ia sudah memutuskan semuanya.

.

.

Ketika Yixing kembali, Junmyeon sudah sadarkan diri dan berbicara dengan hyungnya. Hanya mereka berdua, jadi Yixing pamit untuk pergi keluar. Teman-temannya yang lain sedang duduk di luar tanpa bicara apapun. Ia memutuskan duduk di samping Yifan. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yifan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Yixing lirih. Pandangannya kabur oleh air mata.

Yifan tak menyadari itu, ia hanya merangkul bahu Yixing, membawanya lebih dekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yifan pelan saat merasakan bahu Yixing yang bergetar.

Yixing terisak pelan. Ia merasa begitu lemah saat ini, dan Yifan melihat semuanya. Namun ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya.

Sementara Yifan yang tak mengerti perihal apa yang membuat Yixing menangis hanya bisa mengusap bahu Yixing sambil menciumi kepala Yixing yang tertunduk.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas,"Kenapa kau tidak mau cerita padaku sejak awal?"

Junmyeon menundukkan kepala,"Maafkan aku. Aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang?"

"Maaf.."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah pucat adiknya itu, kemudian menggenggam tangan Junmyeon.

"Kau harus operasi."

Ia kembali melanjutkan sebelum Junmyeon sempat menjawab.

"Apa kau lebih memilih untuk tetap mencintainya sementara kau menderita? Dan kau tidak memikirkan aku? Kau satu-satunya harta berharga yang kumiliki,"

Meski dengan suara yang bergetar, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tegar dihadapan Junmyeon. Siapa yang akan menguatkan adiknya jika ia sendiri lemah?

"Aku mencintainya, hyung.."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, kemudian mengusap tangan Junmyeon. Berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Kim Junmyeon yang ku kenal adalah sosok yang kuat. Aku percaya kau bisa melewati ini."

Junmyeon mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Tok! Tok!

Sesaat setelah suara ketukan terdengar, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Yixing dan Yifan yang berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, hyung. Bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi apa kami boleh berbicara dengan Junmyeon? Hanya kami bertiga,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian ia beralih kepada Junmyeon.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Nanti malam aku akan kembali kesini. Apa kau mau dibelikan sesuatu?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu."

Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan mendekati pintu. Hingga ia menghilang dibalik pintu dan menyisakan keheningan yang canggung diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kita bertiga butuh bicara."

Yixing memecah keheningan yang mencekik ini. Junmyeon tidak berani menatap kearah Yifan. Ia sudah mengetahui segalanya, kecuali tentang siapa yang telah membuatnya menderita penyakit ini.

"Aku memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi."

Baik Junmyeon maupun Yifan sama-sama terkejut. Namun Yifan yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau kekasihnya juga terkena _hanahaki_ pun memasang wajah bingung.

"Operasi apa? Kau sakit?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, Yifan."

Yifan mengangguk,"Bertanyalah."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Yifan terdiam. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu. Mengapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu?

Mengapa ia merasa ragu dengan hatinya sendiri?

Yixing tersenyum getir,"Yifan, kau tidak mencintaiku, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku merasa kalau hubungan kita terasa canggung dan menjenuhkan. Rasanya tidak sama lagi."

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa mempertahankan hubungan ini?"

Yixing menatap Yifan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak bisa melihat Yixing menangis.

"Dokterku mengatakan bahwa operasi pengangkatan tanaman ini akan dilakukan besok lusa." Ujarnya sambil menatap Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hanya menatap Yixing dengan pandangan yang – entahlah, ada sedikit rasa iba dan simpatik disana.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Yifan. Dan, Junmyeon-ah, semoga lekas sembuh."

Yixing berkata seolah tak ada beban berat di hatinya. Ia benar-benar hancur sekarang. Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan kini tersisa Junmyeon dan Yifan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Junmyeon.

Yifan hanya menatapnya tanpa ada niatan menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?"

"Jika aku boleh jujur, kurasa aku memang tak benar-benar mencintainya."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku? Harusnya kau bicara seperti itu padanya,"

Yifan menggelengkan kepala, tangannya menarik-narik pelan rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku merasa bersalah, tapi kalau aku mengejarnya lagi, dia akan semakin sakit."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu,"

Yifan berdecak, kemudian ia berkata,

"Aku keluar sebentar. Mencari udara segar."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Ah..ujungnya garing banget. Ini efek nonton 2moons T.T /slap/**_

 _ **Gegara nonton itu jadi gak ngefeel buat bikin hurt/comfort. Pengen bikin yang fluffy T^T**_

 _ **Jadi kalian jangan heran kalau chap 3 nanti malah gak ada sedih2nya wkwkwk**_

 _ **Tapi menurutku ini sejak awal b aja sih, gak sedih2 amat wkwkwk**_

 _ **Chap 3 nya sudah ready kok. Besok mau di post.**_

 _ **Oke, aku gemes sama review yang gini :**_

' **Yixingnya beneran hanahaki apa cuma pura-pura?'**

 _ **Icingnya beneran hanahaki kok. Tapi aku merasa terpukau ketika kalian ada yg komen kek begitu xD be like, wih leh ugha tuh. Tapi mau diapain kalo icingnya pura2 hanahaki? Motifnya si icing pura2 hanahaki apaan, gtu loh. Icing tida licik kaka, icing baik hati ko. /apasih/**_

 _ **Ya maafkan ocehan tidak berfaedah ini. Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan mohon dimaafkan.**_

 _ **Byebye~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **P.s : Yifannya nyebelin ya? Gak peka wkwk**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **21.26 WITA.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blossom of Heart**

 **T**

 **Krisho slight! KrAy**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Hanahaki Disease!AU**

 **BL. Typo. Alur yg gaje. Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy^^**

* * *

Tak terasa, hari berlalu dengan cepat. Yixing akan dioperasi hari ini. Sementara Junmyeon sendiri, masih dengan keadaan yang sama dan tak tahu harus apa.

Yixing akan sembuh. Namun juga ia akan melupakan perasaannya pada Yifan, seolah ia tak pernah mencintai pemuda itu. Reaksi Yifan saat tahu bahwa Yixing menderita _hanahaki_ begitu terkejut. Dan itu pertanda bahwa rasa cintanya pada Yixing hanyalah sesaat, sementara Yixing jatuh terlalu dalam padanya.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengatakannya padaku?"

Junmyeon mengalihkan atensinya dari novel yang ada di tangannya kepada Yifan. Semenjak hari itu, Yifan jadi sering mengunjunginya. Terkadang ia membawakan beberapa novel untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang membuatmu menderita penyakit itu?"

Junmyeon menghela napas. Ia kembali membaca bukunya, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Yifan.

"Hey, jawab aku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Aku ingin membantumu. Tak ada satupun dari kami semua yang ingin kehilanganmu."

Matanya masih sibuk menelusuri deretan kalimat yang tertera di atas kertas. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, ia berkata,

"Aku tidak yakin bisa sembuh, kecuali dengan jalan operasi."

"Kau pesimis sekali. Bagaimana bisa sembuh kalau pikiranmu sudah jelek begitu?"

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan,

"Dia sebenarnya baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Tapi, entahlah. Kurasa tidak mungkin untuknya membalas perasaanku dan menyembuhkanku."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kenapa tidak kau coba untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Kau pikir semudah itu?"

' _Yifan ini, sudah bodoh, tidak peka pula.'_ Pikir Junmyeon kesal.

Junmyeon melanjutkan bacaannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ah, apa aku mengenal orang itu?"

"Ya, bisa jadi."

Junmyeon yang terlanjur kesal dengan ketidak pekaan Yifan itu hanya menjawab tanpa menatap ke arah Yifan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar tempatnya dirawat dengan menenteng kantung plastik di tangan kanannya. Ia datang tak lama setelah Yifan pulang. Ada hal yang ingin diurus katanya.

"Aku merasakan sedikit perubahan. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau apa. Dan ini cukup aneh,"

"Huh? Perubahan seperti apa?"

"Kemarin aku melakukan _CT Scan_. Dan dokter itu berkata ukuran bunga di dalam dadaku mengecil, dan akarnya mulai memendek."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, kemudian ia berseru.

"Sungguh?!"

Junmyeon tak mengira Kyungsoo akan bereaksi seperti itu. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Bukankah itu berarti Yifan hyung mulai membalas perasaanmu?"

Junmyeon ingin membantah, namun jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang Kyungsoo katakan adalah benar. Ia mencintai Yifan dan menderita _hanahaki_ karenanya. Dan berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan kemarin, ia seperti menemui titik terang. Namun ia tak ingin banyak berharap. Ia hanya bisa pasrah terhadap permainan takdir terhadapnya.

"Aku tak ingin terlalu banyak berharap, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Terserahmu saja lah. Ah, apa frekuensi batukmu masih sering?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Hanya ukuran bunganya yang mengecil, bukan berarti aku akan langsung sembuh dari penyakit ini."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum,"Kuharap kau segera sembuh. Oh, hyung. Lihat apa yang kubawa."

Kyungsoo memberikan sekotak kue coklat pada Junmyeon. Ia bilang ia ingin sekali kue itu sejak kemarin, entah mengapa.

"Wah, terimakasih. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku sangat menginginkan kue ini sejak kemarin." Sahut Junmyeon sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku senang kalau kau suka,"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Waktu dimana orang-orang lebih memilih untuk tidur dan beristirahat dengan nyaman di rumah masing-masing.

Tidak dengan Yifan. Ia melakukan kunjungan rutinnya ke rumah sakit tempat Junmyeon dirawat. Merelakan waktu istirahatnya. Hanya untuk menemani Junmyeon. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sibuk. Dan ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kyuhyun menjaga Junmyeon, dan Kyuhyun setuju.

Lagipula besok hari minggu. Ia tak perlu pusing memikirkan sekolah untuk esok hari.

Ia memasuki ruang inap yang ditempati Junmyeon. Kemudian menutup pintunya dengan perlahan agar Junmyeon tak terbangun. Ia sedang tidur dan selalu terbangun jika mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Maka Yifan berjalan mengendap, seperti seorang pencuri.

Seperti biasanya, ia akan membawa beberapa novel, buah dan makanan ringan seperti biskuit. Ia menaruh bawaannya di sofa. Kemudian ia berdiri di pinggir ranjang Junmyeon.

Tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi ia sangat senang memandangi Junmyeon yang sedang tidur. Dia terlihat seperti bayi dan tak punya beban apa-apa.

Tangannya maju untuk merapikan poni Junmyeon yang menutupi dahinya. Kemudian turun untuk mengusap pipinya yang pucat.

Ia langsung menarik tangannya, seolah tersadar.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?ㅡNgomong-ngomong, pipinya begitu lembut.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahuku, siapa orang itu?" gumamnya pelan sekali. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka.

Chanyeol? Ia rasa tipe Junmyeon bukan seperti itu.

Sehun? Entahlah. _He have no idea for dat._

Ah, ia pernah berkata bahwa orang itu baru saja putus dari pacarnya. Yifan benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa orang itu.

.

"Yeol, menurutmu siapa orang yang membuat Junmyeon jadi menderita _hanahaki?_ "

Yifan terlalu frustasi karena memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk meminta pendapat dari Chanyeol.

" _Ck, kau menelpon selarut ini hanya untuk menanyakan ini?"_

"Ini bukan cuma 'hanya'. Ini penting. Jika aku tahu siapa orang itu, ada kemungkinan kita bisa membantunya atau mengajaknya bicara dan mempertimbangkan tentang operasi."

Yifan dapat mendengar helaan napas Chanyeol di seberang sana.

" _Yifan, aku tidak tahu."_

"Dia pernah berkata padaku, bahwa 'dia' baru saja putus dari pacarnya. Dan ketika ku tanya apakah aku mengenal orang itu, dia tak menjawabnya dengan benar."

Ada jeda beberapa saat hingga Yifan sempat berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tertidur dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam ponsel.

" _Apa mungkin itu kau?"_

"Huh? Kau bercanda?"

" _Yang baru-baru ini putus 'kan, kau dengan Yixing."_

Kali ini Yifan diam dan memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol. Perkataannya terdengar logis, namun ia tidak yakin.

"Dia sukanya sama Yixing atau aku?"

" _Masa sama Yixing. Uke sama uke, dong?"_

Yifan mendengus mendengar opini dari Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan.

" _Nah, begini saja. Jika memang benar kaulah orangnya, lakukan sedikit pendekatan. Misalnya dengan menyentuh tangannya saat dia sadar. Biasanya jika melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang yang disukai pasti denyut jantungnya akan naik, atau mungkin kulit wajahnya menjadi lebih merah."_

"Aku tidak tahu apakah saranmu benar atau tidak, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Terimakasih. Kau bisa tidur kembali."

Yifan mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Lalu kembali ke kamar Junmyeon.

Langkahnya terhenti saat membuka pintu. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun datang?

Ia sedang berbicara dengan Junmyeon. Dirasa tidak sopan, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk dan memutuskan untuk duduk di luar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar hal yang mereka bicarakan.

"Junmyeon-ah, sampai kapan mau seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung."

Yifan tahu menguping bukanlah hal yang baik. Namun ia rasa, ini ada kaitannya dengan penyakit Junmyeon. Jadi ia masih diam di depan pintu yang tertutup. Untungnya, rumah sakit ini sudah sepi di jam-jam seperti ini, sehingga suara sekecil apapun akan terdengar olehnya.

"Aku tahu kalau mereka baru saja putus. Dan Yixing pun merelakan dirinya untuk melakukan operasi meski ia begitu mencintai Yifan."

"Lalu?"

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya.

"Myeon, di dunia ini tidak hanya ada dirimu dan cintamu itu. Disini ada kakakmu, ada teman-temanmu yang memberi banyak cinta dan kasih sayang padamu. Kenapa kau harus mementingkan egomu tentang cintamu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Junmyeon sebentar.

"Semua ini memang terserah padamu. Keputusan ada padamu. Namun kau tidak bisa menunggu lama karena bunga-bunga ini akan terus tumbuh di dalam dirimu dan melukaimu. Hyung tidak ingin melihatmu sakit dan terluka. Kuharap, kau bisa membuat keputusan secepatnya."

"Aku mengerti, hyung."

Yifan pikir ia harus berhenti menguping. Kemudian ia menjauh dari pintu dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Ia mulai menyambung-nyambungkan potongan _puzzle_ yang berhamburan di kepalanya. Benarkah itu adalah dirinya?

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menjelang. Langitnya belum berwarna biru muda sepenuhnya, masih ada sisa-sisa malam yamg tertinggal. Dan Yifan sudah mengajak Junmyeon untuk ke atap rumah sakit. Junmyeon bamgun terlalu pagi, jadi Yifan putuskan untuk mengajaknya menghirup udara segar.

"Percaya atau tidak, disini kita bisa melihat _sunrise."_

Mata Junmyeon membulat,"Benarkah?"

Yifan mengangguk,"Mataharinya terbit di sebelah sana, sementara gedung-gedung tinggi itu ada di sebelah utara, sehingga tidak akan menghalangi pemandangannya."

Junmyeon pun menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Junmyeon. Yifan melihat kearah jam tangannya

"Mungkin 25 menit lagi."

Mereka menunggu dalam diam. Dan secara tiba-tiba Yifan bersuara,

"Apa aku boleh memegang tanganmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja tanganmu."

Junmyeon tak mengerti, namun ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya pada Yifan. Yifan menempatkan jari-jarinya di pergelangan tangan Junmyeon. Setelah beberapa saat, ia membandingkan tangannya dengan tangan Junmyeon.

"Tanganmu kecil sekali. Lihat."

Junmyeon mendelik, "Apa kau ingin mengejekku?"

Yifan tertawa geli,"Tidak, bukannya begitu."

Junmyeon menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Yifan untuk menutupi mulutnya dan terbatuk kecil.

"Apakah bunganya masih keluar?" Tanya Yifan. Kemudian Junmyeon mengangguk dan menunjukkan bunga yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Bunga jenis apa ini?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

" _Gloxinia._ Yang berwarna ungu memiliki arti cinta pertama."

Mereka berdua kembali diam. Junmyeon hanya menatapi bunga-bunga yang ada di tangannya.

"Dokter bilang, bunga yang tumbuh dalam tubuhku ukurannya mulai mengecil. Apakah itu pertanda aku akan sembuh?"

"Kuharap begitu. Ah, lihatlah. Mataharinya mulai terlihat."

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah timur. Benar saja. Bias-bias kekuningan mulai menjalar ke penjuru langit. Dan dengan malu-malu, sang raja siang mulai menampakkan dirinya.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya padaku?"

"Kau begitu ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Hm. Tentu saja."

Junmyeon menghela napasnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak kemarin, ketika ia dan kakaknya berbicara tadi malam.

"Mungkin, aku memang harus mengatakannya sekarang. Jangan kaget, ya?" Pinta Junmyeon. Yifan tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku cinta padamu. Sangat cinta padamu. Sampai-sampai aku rela sakit begini karenamu."

"Maafkan aku."

Junmyeon tersenyum,"Ini bukanlah salahmu. Karena, siapa sih yang tahu dengan isi hati seseorang? Kalau aku tahu isi hati seseorang, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kau benar-benar sosok malaikat. _The truely angel._ Namun aku tetap merasa bersalah padamu. Aku minta maaf."

Junmyeon bergumam pelan, kemudian menundukkan kepala.

"Jangan melakukan operasi."

"Apa?"

Yifan _menggenggam_ tangan Junmyeon.

"Aku ingin membantumu. Apa kau bisa mengajariku cara untuk mencintaimu?"

Pipi Junmyeon memerah secara tiba-tiba. Kata-kata Yifan terlalu _cheesy_.

"A-apa kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

Junmyeon mengeluh dalam hatinya. Ini sangat tak terduga.

"Hmm..baiklah kalau begitu."

Yifan menarik tangan Junmyeon lalu mengecupnya. Tindakan Yifan tadi berhasil membuat Junmyeon seperti terserang penyakit jantung.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hiingg..apa ini apa ini apa ini /sembunyi/**_

 _ **Endingnya gaje ah. Aduh. Trus ini telat lagi. Doakan semoga aku tidak dikasih hukuman oleh senpai senpai T.T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **13.02 WITA**_


End file.
